Protect The School
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Lee Hongki adalah seorang brandalan, ia bersama dengan Choi Jonghun dan ke-4 temannya yang lain berusaha memajukan nama sekolahnya. bagaimana cerita mereka untuk memajukan nama sekolah?


Kim Chi Hee kembali lagi karena merasa sudah aman tentram dan damai disini buahahaahhaha, say amembawakan FF baru

This is it

**Tittle : PROTECT THE SCHOOL**

**Cast : All member FT Island (Oh Wonbin juga termasuk)**

**Warning : Typo berserakan dan bahasa yang terkesan lebay (maklum amatiran)**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Comedy (ini sangat tidak yakin)**

* * *

><p>Shinsung School, SMA khusus anak laki-laki adalah sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di Daegu. Terkenal bukan dalam arti baik, tapi terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang suka berkelahi dan merupakan sekolah dengan peringkat nilai terendah di seluruh Daegu.<p>

Sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya Shinsung School menjadi sekolah terburuk yang ada di Daegu. Yang masuk di sana hanyalah siswa-siswa buangan yang mempunyai taraf IQ rata-rata atau malah kurang. Kalaupun ada siswa yang mempunyai IQ dan semangat belajar tinggi, itu pun hanya segelintir anak. Semua siswa di sana tidak mempunyai semangat belajar yang tinggi, ini menurut sebuah survey badan pendidikan yang ada di sana.

Setiap harinya pasti selalu ada saja siswa di sana yang terlibat perkelahian. Perkelahian antar sekolah maupun antar siswa di sekolah itu. Guru-guru bahkan sampai yayasan sudah tidak mampu lagi mengubah citra Shinsung School di masyarakat. Citra sekolah itu di mata masyarakat sangatlah buruk. Mereka mencap sekolah itu sebagai sekolah buangan atau sekolah brandalan.

**BUAKK**

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyum tanpa dosa memukul anak laki-laki lain yang ada di hadapannya. Seluruh badan anak laki-laki itu dipenuhi luka bahkan sampai bibirnya pun sobek. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan aksi anak laki-laki itu untuk menghajar anak laki-laki lain di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan macam-macam dengan SMA Shinsung! Kalau kau tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit seperti temanmu hah!" Anak laki-laki itu kembali menghajar anak laki-laki lain yang menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia terus-terusan menghajar wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Hongki! Sudah hentikan! Kau tidak lihat anak itu sudah terkapar." Sebuah tangan menghentikan dan menggenggam tangan Hongki yang sebentar lagi akan mendaratkan pukulan di pipi kiri anak laki-laki di depannya yang memang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cih!" Hongki mencibir dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kerah baju anak laki-laki dari SMA Silla itu. Hongki membanting tubuh siswa SMA Silla itu. Hongki menatap ke arah gerombolan anak laki-

laki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan anak laki-laki yang tadi baru saja dihajar olehnya. Hongki melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah mereka.

"Ada lagi yang mau seperti ini!" Hongki menginjak kepala anak yang baru saja dihajar olehnya. Gerombolan siswa di depannya menatap temannya yang sedang dihajar oleh Hongki dengan tatapan horror. Siapa yang mau dihajar oleh monster pikir mereka.

"A… ampuni kami." Seru mereka serentak sambil berlutut.

"Gyahahahahahhaa~" Hongki tertawa terbahak-bahak, bagaikan seorang tuan tanah yang berhasil merampas dan memungut upeti dari orang-orang miskin.

**BLETAKK**

Ternyata tawa Hongki dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari anak laki-laki berseragam sama dengan Hongki yang tadi sempat menghentikan tindakan brutal Hongki. Hongki melemparkan death glare pada anak laki-laki itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Jonghun.

"Apa? Mau kutambah lagi hah?" Jonghun menatap Hongki dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Cepat lepaskan anak itu! Kalau tidak kau yang kuhabisi."

"Cih!" Lagi-lagi Hongki menggerutu. Dengan berat hati Hongki menurunkan kakinya dari kepala anak laki-laki yang dihajarnya tadi. Hongki mengangkat badan anak laki-laki itu dan dengan tanpa merasa bersalah melemparkannya pada teman-temannya yang menatap mereka dengan tampang horror. Setelah mendapatkan temannya, mereka lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Hongki dan Jonghun.

"Kau itu monster." Seru Jonghun sambil melemparkan tas milik Hongki yang sedari tadi teronggok di jalan.

"Aku?" Hongki menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan tampang polos mendekati bodoh.

"Ya, kau dengan mudahnya mengalahkan segitu banyak siswa Silla sendirian."

"Gyahahaha~ itu lah aku Lee Hongki! Si bocah tampan nan seksi yang kuat tak terkalahkan!" Seru Hongki dengan kadar narsis mencapai 1000 persen yang sukses membuat Jonghun yang mendengarnya mual dan ingin segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wajah Hongki.

"Jangan sok deh! Sini lukamu aku obati!" Jonghun menarik kerah belakang Hongki dan mulai menempelkan plester di luka-luka yang ada di wajah Hongki asal-asalan.

"Kau memang asisten yang baik…" Hongki menatap Jonghun dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Jonghun menghadiahi sebuah jitakan keras yang berhasil membuat kepala Hongki benjol.

"Siapa yang asistenmu hah?" Jonghun sengaja menekan luka yang ada di dahi Hongki tanpa perasaan dan itu menyebabkan luka yang tadinya mulai mengering jadi mengeluarkan darah kembali.

"Duhhhh… sakit…" Seru Hongki manja. Jonghun kembali menghadiahi Hongki dengan gamparan kamus oxford tebal di wajah Hongki karena sikap Hongki yang menjijikan tadi.

"Kau tahu, ini kan hari terakhir kita jadi anak kelas satu di SMA Shinsung, pasti senang sekali kalau sudah kelas dua, impianku untuk menjadi penguasa di Daegu semakin dekat.." Hongki merapikan kembali seragam sekolahnya yang awut-awutan.

"Ya, tapi kan bukan dengan jalan seperti ini bodoh." Seru Jonghun dingin.

"Kalau kau tak suka, kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Hongki datar.

"Karena kau berjanji padaku untuk mengembalikan buku catatanku yang kau pinjam. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh semua buku yang kau pinjam dariku, jangankan menyalin membaca saja tidak pernah! Aku tidak mau usahaku mencatat menjadi sia-sia karena kau menghilangkan bukuku!" Jonghun memegang tangan Hongki yang diam-diam hendak ingin kabur.

"Ternyata dia masih ingat, cih!" Gerutu Hongki pelan. Walau begitu Jonghun masih saja bisa mendengar ucapan Hongki.

"Aku masih akan terus ingat saat kau menghilangkan PRku dan hukumannya aku harus sekolah di musim panas!"

"Aku kan gak sengaja…" Seru Hongki manis ditambah dengan puppy eyes yang ia buat lengkap dengan pose ala anak kucing. Hongki melayangkan tatapan mengemis ala anak kucing kelaparan ke arah Jonghun yang dibalas dengan tatapan iblis oleh Jonghun.

"Arggh… aku kalah." Seru Hongki.

**BLETAKK**

Jonghun lagi-lagi menghadiahi pukulan di kepala Hongki, kali ini memakai tas ransel besar miliknya. "Mana mempan tatapan anak kucing kampung liar nan jelek kayak kamu!"

"Jangan pukul di kepala terus dong! Aku kan gak pinter-pinter nanti!" Seru Hongki sewot.

"Kamu emang gak pernah pinter!"

"Cih! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menyaingi nilaimu Choi Jonghun!" Seru Hongki tambah sewot.

Begitulah, mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Dengan baju kusut dan awut-awutan ditambah dengan luka-luka dan memar di sekujur badan. Padahal mereka tadi pagi baru saja menghadiri upacara pelepasan murid kelas tiga.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bunyi petasan dan kemeriahan upacara penyambutan siswa baru di Shinsung School begitu meriah. Gerbang depan sekolah itu sudah dari jam enam pagi dibuka lebar padahal upacara baru akan dimulai pukul delapan pagi.

Semuanya begitu meriah, balon-balon dan ucapan selamat datang yang diperuntukan untuk siswa-siswa baru terdapat di mana-mana. Guru-guru pun sudah membuat acara khusus untuk penyambutan siswa-siswa baru. Ketua osis pun menyiapkan acara khusus juga.

Walaupun di depan sekolah auranya begitu meriah dan memancarkan aura semangat. Tidak begitu dengan aura yang ada di ruang guru. Semua guru-guru terlihat camas dan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, kalau akan bertambah lagi siswa-siswa bandel yang susah diatur yang harus diajar oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku terus di sini aku bisa mati muda." Bisik salah seorang guru yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh guru yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, dengar-dengar anak pemilik yayasan ini yang akan menggantikan dirinya sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Seru salah seorang guru perempuan dengan kaca mata besar yang menempel di batang hidungnya.

"Tuhkan! Bahkan ketua yayasan sudah tidak sanggup mengurus sekolah ini, jadinya ia pergi entah ke negri antah berantah sebelah mana." Seru seorang guru bahasa Korea yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu seorang guru olahraga di sampingnya. Dan berkat tingkahnya itu sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mual.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa anak dari ketua yayasan itu?" Celetuk salah seorang guru.

Ruang guru saat ini riuh dengan kegalauan hati para guru-guru yang masih terbilang muda. 95 persen diantara mereka adalah guru-guru muda yang baru lulus. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena semua guru senior sudah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah yang sudah tidak ada harapan –menurut mereka- ini.

"Dia pasti jelek. Lihat saja ketua yayasan dengan kepala botak nan licin sampai bisa dibuat berkaca." Sebuah ucapan dari guru sejarah yang sukses mendiamkan kegalauan dari semua guru-guru. Sekarang topik dari kegalauan para guru berganti. Dari yang awalnya tentang sekolah mereka sekarang menjadi wajah dari anak ketua yayasan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Seorang wanita muda dengan setelan blus berwarna cerah berjalan mantap di koridor sekolah. Hentakan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya menggema di koridor itu, menciptakan irama merdu nan klasik. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kepercayaan diri. Ia sesekali melemparkan rambut panjang hitamnya yang jatuh ke depan pundaknya ke belakang. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan tujuannya ia berhenti.

Wanita itu membetulkan pakaiannya yang memang tidak berantakan itu sebentar, membetulkan tatanan rambutnya yang memang masih rapi, dan terakhir berdeham dengan suara yang dibuatnya seimut mungkin. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya ia menggenggam knob pintu dengan penuh keyakinan, memutarnya denganpenuh percaya diri dan terakhir mendorong pintu itu ke arah dalam.

"Selamat pagi!" Seru wanita itu setelah masuk di ruangan tujuannya yang ternyata adalah ruangan guru SMA Shinsung School.

Wanita itu memandang sekeliling ruangan sebentar lalu berdeham dengan nada seimut mungkin dan setelahnya tersenyum dengan lebar. "Oke perkenalkan aku Jung Yubin! Akulah anak dari ketua yayasan yang mulai hari ini menjadi direktur di sini."

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satu orang pun. Semua orang menunjukan reaksi yang sama. Mulut terbuka lebar samapi-sampai engsel rahang bawah hampir copot dari tempatnya. Yubin hanya bisa memandangi orang-orang yang sedang bengong menatapnya dengan perasaan aneh.

Mereka menatap Yubin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yubin secara refleks pun mengikuti arah pandangan mereka yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Setelah pandangan semua guru di sana akhirnya bertemu dengan pandangannya, tiba-tiba para guru laki-laki berteriak-teriak histeris dan tidak jelas.

"Cuantik!" Seru para guru laki-laki bersamaan.

"Apa?" Seru Yubin dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin yang mengundang aksi muntah berjemaah oleh guru-guru perempuan di sana.

"Ini dia yang kami butuhkan!" Celetuk salah seorang guru laki-laki.

"Okeh, untuk sesi perkenalannya nanti saja, sekarang kita keluar dan sambut siswa-siswa baru di luar sana, okeyh!" Seru Yubin semangat.

"OKE!" Seru semua guru-guru laki-laki kecuali para guru perempuan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti siswa-siswa baru telah datang ke lapangan Shinsung School untuk mengadakan upacara penyambutan untuk siswa baru. Siswa-siswa kelas dua dan kelas tiga semuanya diliburkan sebab semua guru tahu pasti tidaka aka nada satu pun siswa yang datang saat upacara penyambutan siswa baru seperti saat ini, kecuali calon-calon ketua osis yang baru, termasuk Jonghun. Karena Jonghun adalah siswa unggulan di Shinsung School, otomatis dialah calon kuat sebagai ketua osis tahun ini.

"Yak, aku yakin kau yang akan jadi ketua osis selanjutnya." Seru Hongki yang tengah duduk di kusen jendela kelasnya. Padahal kelasnya dan kelas Jonghun berada di lantai tiga.

"Kau mau mati ya duduk di situ?" Tanya Jonghun yang masih asyik dengan bukunya.

"Aku hanya suka bila duduk di sini, eh aku sangat setuju kalau kau yang jadi ketua osis, kenapa? Karena kau bisa memajukan sekolah ini." Seru Hongki mantap.

"Kenapa kau ingin memajukan sekolah ini?" Tanya Jonghun sambil menutup bukunya.

"Kata ibuku, dulu sekolah ini adalah sekolah pertama yang berdiri di Daegu. Dulu sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah yang terkenal karena kualitas siswanya dan juga olahraganya. Ibuku bilang, karena adanya pengalihan pemilik sekolah ini jadi tak terurus dan akhirnya terpuruk seperti sekarang." Jawab Hongki panjang dan lebar. "Sekolah ini punya sejuta kenangan bagi ibu dan ayahku, kau tahu? Di sini adalah tempat pertama kalinya ibu dan ayahku bertemu.

"Aku gak ngerti sama ucapanmu."

"Yah aku jadi ragu dengan kejeniusanmu." Hongki memutar bola matanya. "Singkat cerita aku akan merubah citra sekolah ini dan akan memajukan sekolah ini seperti dulu."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan bagi ibu dan ayahku. Yang kedua di sekolah ini pun merupakan tempat pertama bagi ayahku menyalurkan hobinya sebagai penyanyi. Disinilah ayahku pertama kali mendapatkan pendidikan tentang musik." Jawab Hongki mantab.

"Alasanmu cukup masuk akal. Tapi sayang sekali ayahmu…." Jonghun tidak jadi melanjutkan omongannya setelah melihat wajah Hongki yang berubah menjadi mendung.

Hongki merupakan anak dari mantan vokalis grup band indie yang terkenal di Korea dan semua anggotanya merupakan siswa dari SMA Shinsung. Dengan adanya mereka SMA Shinsung menjadi terkenal. Grup band mereka juga sangat terkenal bahkan sampai ke negri tetangga. Namun sayang saat sebuah perusahaan rekaman datang untuk memberikan kontrak, ayah Hongki meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Tiba-tiba mimik wajah Hongki berubah. "Nah! Maka dari itu aku ingin membuat sebuah grup band yang sama untuk menjalankan misiku untuk mewujudkan imipan ayahku, sekaligus memajukan lagi nama sekolah ini yang sudah hancur. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku belajar dan menuntut ilmu di sini, aku ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk sekolahku. Aku kan lama-lama malu kalau sekolah ini hanya terkenal karena siswanya yang bandel dan nakal."

"Ya, seperti dirimu! Tumben pikiranmu bisa dipakai." Cibir Jonghun.

Hongki turun dari jendela dan menghampiri Jonghun yang duduk di kursi deretan depan. "Oh iya, aku mau tanya padamu. Kenapa anak sejenius sepertimu bisa terdampar di sekolah ini?"

"Karena aku orang miskin dan hanya sekolah ini satu-satunya sekolah dengan biaya yang bisa terjangkau olehku makanya aku bersekolah di sini."

Terdengar bunyi microphone yang sedang diuji coba. Mereka berdua yakin sekali upacara penyambutan siswa baru sudah dimulai. "Nah~ upacara penyambutan siswa baru sudah dimulai! Ayo, kau calon kuat ketua osis cepat turun!" Hongki menarik tangan Jonghun agar ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana tidak mau dikatakan calon kuat? Orang calonnya saja Cuma aku sendiri." Jonghun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagian aku malas kalau harus jadi ketua osis segala."

"Aishhhh… sudahlah~ itu kan artinya guru-guru percaya padamu kalau kau bisa menjadi pemimpin osis!" Hongki memukul pantat Jonghun. "Sudah cepat! Kau dibutuhkan di bawah!"

Jonghun memutar bola matanya. Dan akhirmya ia mengikuti saran Hongki walaupun dengan setengah hati dan mendumel dalam hati ditambah dengan tampang Jonghun yang merengut. Hal itu malah membuat Hongki tambah semangat untuk menyemangatinya.

"FIGHTING!" Seru Hongki setelah melihat Jonghun yang menghilang di balik tangga.


End file.
